


Поиграй со мной в гигантских боевых роботов

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Савада Цунаеши в детстве мечтал стать гигантским боевым роботом. А Занзас не мечтал, но…<br/>Предупреждения: 1. АУ: мир без Колыбели. 2. ООС Моски</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поиграй со мной в гигантских боевых роботов

  
Железяку приволок Маммон. Болтал, будто опытный образец продали ему за бесценок, почти задарма, грех было упускать. Мелкий поганец вообще любил распродажи; но Занзас решил, что в этот раз он польстился на размер, а не на дешевизну. После превращения в аркобалено он вообще нехило западал на все большое.

Маммон сидел у железяки на ладони и гордо пыжился. Железяка пыхтела, как Дарт Вейдер, и пускала пар из сопел на рыле, как перекипевший чайник.

— Что за хрень? — спросил Занзас.

Маммон начал плести о скорострельности, броне, распознавании цели и прочей фигне; заливал, как коммивояжер, которого выпнут пинком под зад с работы, если он срочно не продаст хоть что-то из своего завалящего товара. Занзас не слушал. Его вполне устраивала собственная скорострельность, да и с распознаванием цели тоже до сих пор проблем не возникало.

— Еще раз, — прервал он, когда восторженная скороговорка начала навевать сон. — За каким хреном нам сдалась эта хрень? В кукол в сопливом детстве не наигрался?

Маммон засопел не хуже своей железяки и заявил, что Варии нужно Облако, а ни одно нормальное, вменяемое, уважающее себя Облако в здравом уме и твердой памяти не пойдет к такому боссу, как Занзас.

— Хочешь сказать, оно невменяемое? — ухмыльнулся Занзас. — И не при памяти?

— Память ему загрузишь сам, — отрезал Маммон. — Вот инструкция, изучай. А я пошел, у меня дела.

И испарился, сволочь мелкая. А Занзас остался наедине с железной сопелкой, и не сказать, чтобы ему стало очень уютно от такого соседства. Занзас, в отличие от Маммона, не дрочил на чужие размеры.

— Так, — сказал он, обойдя вокруг сопелки. Инструкцию он сразу зашвырнул в угол — делать ему больше нечего, только читать этот том в пару кило весом.

Сопелка поворачивала следом башку и тихо жужжала.

— На черта ты мне сдалась-то? — спросил Занзас.

Вопрос был риторическим, но железка, очевидно, таких нюансов не понимала. Она открыла пасть и выдала пронумерованным списком все способы собственного применения. Надо сказать, намного короче и в целом вменяемей, чем Маммон.

Занзас задал пару-тройку уточняющих вопросов и крепко задумался.

Когда раздумья начали плавно переходить в сон, сопелка снова решила высказаться.

— Хозяин, — прогудела она, — моим аккумуляторам требуется подзарядка.

Занзас поднял голову.

— «Босс», — весомо поправил он. — Ты будешь звать меня «босс».

***

Железяка оказалась смирной и в целом даже полезной. Заряжала аккумуляторы по ночам в кухне, заодно отучив Бела тырить жратву из холодильника. Днем топотала вдоль забора, что, на радость Маммону, резко сократило расходы на охрану. Отзывалась на кличку «Моска», при появлении Занзаса тихо жужжала, и в этом жужжании чудилось что-то ласковое, почти кокетливое. Занзас плевался, но в глубине души было даже приятно. По крайней мере, выстрелить в сопелку или хотя бы чем-нибудь в нее швырнуть ему не захотелось ни разу.

Прошла пара недель, а может, месяц, и тут Сквало доложил, какие слухи расползлись по Альянсу. Будто бы Вария украла у армейских сверхсекретные чертежи робота-убийцы, будто этот робот высасывает из жертв пламя посмертной воли, на всю жизнь оставляя жертву лежачим овощем, а убийцу, соответственно, полностью избавляя от риска уголовной ответственности. Потому что, сами понимаете, жертва, во-первых, жива, а во-вторых, что с ней произошло, ни один дипломированный доктор не разберется, не говоря уж о тупых полицейских. Занзас сначала поржал. Потом задумался. А потом нашел запылившуюся инструкцию — она так и валялась в углу, потому что никто не смел трогать бумаги в кабинете Занзаса без его прямого указания, — и отдал Сквало. Буркнул:

— Изучишь.

— Что изучать-то? — Сквало был так ошарашен дурацким поручением, что даже заорать забыл.

— А вот то, о чем докладывал. Что там выдумки, а что…

Сквало посмотрел на инструкцию, на Занзаса, снова на инструкцию, в окно на Моску. Почесал в затылке, сразу став похожим на взлохмаченного ежика. В глазах зажглось пламя нездорового азарта.

— Босс, ты гений!

Занзас пожал плечами, сел в любимое кресло и закинул ноги на стол. В собственной гениальности, охуенности и прочих достоинствах он не сомневался и без Сквало.

Моска с пыхтением и лязганьем топала вдоль забора. Патрулировала периметр, если уж делать вид, что все в Варии как у людей. На плече Моски сидел Бел и болтал ногами. Ему было можно, его сопливое детство еще не кончилось.

Через два дня Сквало грохнул двухкилограммовой инструкцией об стол Занзаса и сказал:

— Херня. Но, босс, что за херня!

— Точнее, — потребовал Занзас.

— Про пламя — бред, — уточнил Сквало. — Не сосет она пламя. Зато, босс, прикинь, эта хрень летает! А еще в ней есть кабина, и если туда посадить, например, тебя, то она сможет работать от твоего пламени без подзарядки.

— Нахера? — возмутился Занзас. Работать батарейкой для железяки он не нанимался.

— Она в полную силу на пламени работает, аккумуляторы — резервный вариант для покрытия минимального расхода энергии. А так ты сможешь подключиться напрямую к ее мозгам, рулить и стрелять, — сообщил Сквало. Добавил с тоскливой завистью: — Был бы у нее меч, я б залез, попробовал.

— Тоже не наигрался? — буркнул Занзас. Прозвучало неубедительно. Как-то недостаточно веско. Наверное, потому что Занзас вдруг ощутил себя, а не Сквало или Маммона, не наигравшимся в сопливом детстве в роботов.

В огромных боевых роботов с огромными пушками, отличной скорострельностью и широкой зоной поражения цели. Занзас по-прежнему не дрочил на чужие размеры и чужие пушки, но ведь если, как сказал Сквало, подключиться к железке напрямую, это уже будут не чужие пушки, а его?

Не то чтобы Занзаса не устраивали собственные пистолеты, очень даже устраивали, но один раз попробовать…

Мысль поселилась в мозгу и стала грызть — медленно, исподволь, но настойчиво.

Моска тем временем патрулировала двор Варии, пыхтя, сопя и пуская над забором облачка пара, а при виде Занзаса мигала глазами и ласково жужжала. Поводов демонстрировать точность и скорость стрельбы у нее не случалось — для устрашения достаточно было созданной слухами репутации. Совсем как у Занзаса.

Занзасу ощутимо не хватало адреналина.

Для Моски проблемы адреналинового голодания наверняка не существовало вовсе, но через пару дней Занзас вдруг спросил ее, неожиданно для себя самого:

— Слышь, железка, ты без дела не скучаешь? Заржавеешь еще.

— У меня наносмазка, — сообщила Моска. И добавила, будто спохватившись: — Босс.

В глазах-стекляшках Занзасу чудились щенячье обожание и детское ожидание подарка. Хреново, наверное, без пламени, подумал Занзас. Он не знал и знать не хотел, откуда вдруг в нем взялась дурацкая, дебильная жалость. Оскалился, прогоняя из башки недостойные мужика и босса слюни:

— Где там твоя кабина? Полетаем.

***

Сквало спохватился на третий день к обеду. Спросил, подозрительно щурясь на Занзаса:

— Хэй, босс, что ты странный такой?

— Какой? — коротко спросил Занзас. Подцепил с блюда толстый ломоть телятины, полил острым соусом, свернул и отправил в рот. Жрать хотелось адски: энергия требовала восполнения, а человек не железка, от розетки не подзарядится.

— Ходишь, как обдолбанный, не орешь, не психуешь. Мясо жрешь, какое дадут.

— Ты тоже жри, — посоветовал Занзас. — Некоторым кретинам лучше жрать, чем говорить. Полезней для здоровья.

Оглядел стол, придвинул к себе блюдо с мясом и повторил с нажимом:

— Нормальный я, не обдолбанный. Жри, пока тебя по дурной башке не долбанул.

— Тебя папаша искал. Ругался, что не может дозвониться.

— Ага, — кивнул Занзас. Связь у Моски была своя, а вот мобильная в ее нутре отрубалась намертво. — Чего хотел, не сказал?

— Гости там у него какие-то. Нужно, чтобы ты с ними познакомился.

— Понял. — Занзас широко улыбнулся, предвкушая эффектное появление. — Сейчас и слетаю.

Во дворе ждала Моска, небо было ясным, а вчера он нашел в море отличный маленький островок, на котором можно вволю палить по скалам, и никакой хрен не почешется. Он предпочел бы слетать туда, но, с другой стороны, пришло время похвастать перед отцом ценным приобретением.

В крови Занзаса третий день кипел адреналин. Пламени Моска жрала изрядно, но кайф того стоил. Чувствовать себя не каким-то там сраным пилотом в кабине с кучей приборов, а огромной боевой машиной — сильной, мощной, непобедимой. Летать, оставляя позади реактивный след. Одним выстрелом разносить скалы в щебень. «Как обдолбанный»? Занзас усмехнулся. Небо и Моска — это круче любой хрени, которой можно обдолбаться. Круче всего. Скорость, ветер в лицо, лететь над морем, задевая верхушки волн, скалы в щебень, собственная стократ усиленная мощь, от которой сносит крышу, по сравнению с которой дрязги сморчков в Альянсе смешны и нелепы.

Если говорить о детстве Занзаса, он уже тогда предпочитал игрушечным роботам настоящие пистолеты. Но настоящий боевой робот — совсем другое дело. Это вам не игрушки. Пламя Ярости гудело в соплах, позади клубился двойной белесый след, а люди внизу — те, которые вообще имели привычку смотреть в небо, — наверняка тыкали пальцами в странную штуку и торопились заснять на мобильники. Маммон убедил не прикрывать Моску иллюзией — он собирался запустить слух о съемках японо-голливудского блокбастера и клялся невероятно на этом слухе заработать.

Охрана замка Вонголы не попыталась стрелять, в панику не впала и вообще, кажется, приняла пролетевшего низко над воротами боевого робота как должное. Сообщили уже, усмехнулся Занзас. Опустился точно на то место, где всегда парковал свой феррари, спрыгнул на землю и хлопнул Моску по нагревшемуся в полете плечу:

— Жди здесь.

— Да, босс, — прогудела Моска.

Занзас расхохотался, ухватив краем глаза ошарашенные лица. У папаши, как всегда, народу был полон дом, так что шикарное приземление наверняка не осталось без зрителей.

Дальше все пошло как всегда: какие-то не слишком интересные Занзасу люди, лебезящие перед наследником Девятого Вонголы, какие-то совещания, обещания, мягкое напоминание отца о том, что будущему боссу нужно уделять больше внимания проблемам Семьи. Скука. Занзас думал о том, что во дворе ждет Моска, а в море — пустынный островок, на котором можно вдоволь пострелять. Можно даже представлять в качестве мишеней рожи всех этих недоумков. Он удрал бы, не дожидаясь конца приема, но отец попросил задержаться. Сказал, что познакомит кое с кем после, в узком семейном кругу.

Узкий семейный круг устраивал Занзаса больше, чем свора посторонних прихлебал. Можно было и подождать. Не обязательно же смотреть на все эти скучные рожи. Занзас кивнул отцу: «Буду позже», — и вышел во двор.

И офигел.

Рядом с его Моской топтался какой-то тощий шкет лет семи. Восторженно разглядывал, задрав голову, гладил по ноге — выше он не дотягивался — и что-то спрашивал. На японском. Слишком быстро, у Занзаса недоставало практики, чтобы понять. А Моска жужжала, гудела и очень даже бегло отвечала. Тоже на японском.

— Ну охуеть, — восхитился Занзас. — Эй, железка, в тебя и переводчик встроен?

— Да, босс, — прогудела Моска. — В Варии надо знать семь языков, босс. В меня их загрузили.

— Здравствуй, — сказал шкет. — Это ты босс? Моска говорит, что ты классный. А правда, что она летать может?

— Ну охуеть, — повторил Занзас. Что еще можно на такое сказать, он не знал. Но почему-то было приятно. Занзас оглядел шкета внимательней. Глядеть было, в общем, не на что, сопля она и есть сопля. Мелкий, тощий, лохматый, в дурацких коротких штанах на лямках и со сбитыми острыми коленками. — Что ты вообще здесь забыл?

— Папа сказал погулять, — сообщил мелкий. — Я гулял, но здесь скучно. А потом… — он замолчал и снова восхищенно уставился на Моску.

Ясно, вздохнул Занзас, чей-то сыночек. Кого это из Японии принесло? Вроде бы не видел среди гостей узкоглазых.

Стоять рядом с сопливым пацаном было стремно. Как будто наследник Девятого Вонголы в няньки им здесь нанимался. И, по-хорошему, нужно было сделать лицо позлее и отправить мальчишку в парк. Но что-то — наверное, интуиция, — подсказывало Занзасу, что добровольно эта мелочь от Моски не отойдет. Занзас и сам бы не отошел.

— Не боишься? — на всякий случай спросил он.

Надежды не оправдались.

— Не-е, — замотал головой пацан. Моска прогудела что-то одобрительное.

Можно было сбежать самому, то есть, разумеется, не сбежать, а пойти развлекаться в другое место. Но какого черта, это его Моска!

Пацан словно почувствовал его раздражение: глянул быстро в лицо, опустил глаза и попятился. За Моску. Как будто хотел спрятаться от грозного Занзаса Вонголы за широкой спиной, то есть ногой, пыхтящей железяки. Это было смешно. То есть это было на самом деле смешно, так что Занзас расхохотался, махнул рукой и сказал:

— Черт с тобой, не трясись. — Оглянулся: со ступеней широкого парадного крыльца спускался дон Тимотео, за ним торопливо сбегал внешний советник. Занзас вспомнил про предполагаемую встречу в тесном кругу, и общество запавшего на Моску пацаненка показалось вдруг более притягательным, чем пару минут назад. Занзас ухмыльнулся, подхватил мелкого под мышку и свободной рукой хлопнул Моску по люку кабины. Пусть себе стариканы побесятся. — Пошли, мелкий, полетаем.  



End file.
